The collection and transportation of trash and recyclables from residential, commercial, industrial and large residential facilities is a major industry in the United States and throughout the civilized world. Typically, trash and recyclables are accumulated and temporarily stored in waste material receptacles such as trash cans and dumpsters. When filled, or at regularly scheduled intervals, trash and recyclables from the containers are transported for the eventual recycling, incineration and/or disposal into landfills.
Customers typically pay for trash and recyclables removal services based on the amount of trash and recyclables removed and the number of trash and recyclables pickups over a period of time. The compacting of trash and recyclables at a customer's location typically reduces the number of pickups. A successful trash and recyclables compactor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,406, titled Trash Compactor, and owned by Advanced Custom Engineered Systems & Equipment, Inc., Hanover Park, Ill.
These industrial, commercial and large residential bins and compactors are collected from different locations and hauled to a central location. Normally, those hauling the trash and recyclables are sent from a central location and dispatched to the different locations. In practice, paper logs or schedules document the hauler's runs (e.g., trash and recyclables to pick-up, trash and recyclables being picked-up, and trash and recyclables picked-up). The haulers are given their routes in person or over the phone. The haulers, in turn, keep in touch with the central location generally by cell phone or radio.
For large organizations this can be a very complicated task as there are many haulers and many customers needing their trash and recyclables collected, picked-up and hauled away. In addition, commercial, industrial and large residential (e.g., condos and apartment buildings) trash and recyclables compactors and balers must be monitored for maintenance and repair. This too requires time and energy for the haulers and/or representatives (of the service provider) to monitor and inspect.
It should also be recognized that these industrial, commercial and large residential bins, balers and compactors require both period maintenance and emergency demand repair services. Normally, those repairing the equipment are sent from a central location and dispatched to the different locations. In practice, paper logs or work orders document the repairperson's time (e.g., drive time, time spent performing the repairs, parts and materials used, etc.). The repair companies use a variety of management tools. For example, some are given their routes in person or over the phone. The service providers, in turn, keep in touch with the central location generally by cell phone or radio.
For large organizations this can be a very complicated to coordinate and to verify that the charges for these services are fair and accurate as there are many service providers and many customers needing their compactors, bins and balers repaired. In addition, commercial, industrial and large residential (e.g., condos and apartment buildings).
In addition, it must be recognized that trash and recyclables compactors, balers and bins must further be monitored for maintenance and repair.
Methods of improving the refuse collection are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008-0197194 A1, published on Aug. 21, 2008; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008-0198021 A1, published on Aug. 21, 2008; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008-0202357 A1, published on Aug. 28, 2008. These publications are hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, and generally disclose systems for communicating with receptacles, etc.
One on-going advancement in the field of refuse removal is directed to improving communication between the vehicles making refuse pick-ups (emptying receptacles) and the central station or dispatcher. Currently, the dispatcher may be in contact with the vehicle via radio or telephone transmission. However, it is not cost-effective of feasible for the dispatcher to be in constant contact with every vehicle out in the field. Thus, it is impossible for the dispatcher to relay account information associated with each receptacle to a vehicle. In would be advantageous to provide such information to the vehicle to prevent pick-up and emptying of receptacles owned or managed by entities delinquent in their payment of invoices. Also, a given account may have special instructions, such as an additional oversized pick-up, for a discreet single day or event. The dispatcher currently has no way of assuring that the special instructions are provided to the vehicle in a timely manner.
Furthermore, there is on-going and growing concern in major municipalities with controlling several aspects refuse collection. For instance, citizens or users will often engage in activity with respect to refuse receptacles that violates municipal codes. Some of this is caused by simply overloading receptacles. Other times, a user may fall behind in payment of bills for removing refuse and waste, and the receptacles and surrounding areas will become over loaded with refuse. This provides a haven for vermin such as rats. It may also cause damage to the lane on which the receptacles are located.
Absent constant patrol of back lanes, municipalities often have no idea that these conditions exist until it is too late. Even when patrolling the back lanes, it is difficult to impossible to determine which receptacles belong to which owners/addresses. Finally, when a positive identification of the offending receptacle is able to be determined the process consumes so much time that the municipal employee is only able to investigate but a handful of the many violations that occur at any one time. Thus, city officials need a method that will facilitate receptacle identification while at the same time providing a simplified method of issuing citations to the proper entity responsible for the code violation.
The problems discussed above are being addressed by the industry. However, another problem remains and that is to deploy or redeploy large numbers of waste containers among the hundreds or thousands of users/citizens participating in waste refuse collection system. Currently, there is no automated method of outfitting waste containers with suitable tracking mechanisms, normally an active or passive radio frequency emitting identification tag. Presently, there are literally millions of waste containers in use throughout the country that are not outfitted with such radio frequency tags and no accurate, cost-effective method or system to deploy, outfit, to retrofit the waste containers with an active or passive radio frequency identification tag.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior waste and refuse collection systems of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior deployment systems of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.